


Not So Alone Anymore

by pherryt



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Cas owns a coffee shop, Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Pining, Pups, a/b/o dynamics, abandoned!dean, alpha!michael, omega!cas, omega!dean, web designer!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Suddenly alone and pregnant, Dean’s resigned himself to raising his unborn pups by himself after Michael skips out on him for greener pastures.Along comes Cas. They get off on the wrong foot but maybe Dean isn’t so alone anymore...





	Not So Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Third bingo square -i'm WAY behind! This one is web designer!Dean
> 
> So i woke up with this idea in my head. it mutated because the original idea sprang off another story i was doing - but it WOULD NOT WORK for the story in ANY way shape or form and i suddenly wanted to write it SO MUCH. I hope you like it.

Michael and Dean had been together for years. They were the envy of many. A traditional Alpha/Omega pairing that were happily in love to all that looked. They were successful and saving up to buy a house together. Dean’s web design business had taken off so well, he’d even needed to hire additional staff.

Well, Charlie, anyway.

And life was swell.

Picture perfect and all that jazz.

Except for the part where they didn’t have any pups which, according to pretty much everyone, was what you needed to make your life complete. Everyone and, apparently, Michael.

Michael begged Dean but Dean stood resolute.

“God, Mikey. Pups? Me?” Dean shuddered. “The last thing I want to be is my dad.”

“You’re nothing like John Winchester. You’d make a _great_ dad.” Michael insisted. “C’mon, Dean, please?”

Dean sighed and thought about it. Michael seemed awfully sincere and he certainly got off on the idea of Dean being pregnant. He wavered though. Was it a true desire for pups or did Michael have the breeding kink that most Alphas seemed to have?

Finally, he relented. After all, they have stable jobs, a stable home, and he wouldn’t be raising these pups alone. Praying to God he doesn’t regret it, Dean stopped taking his suppressants and his birth control. The upside? Deans next heat is a doozy. Knowing that there was a _real_ chance Michael could knock Dean up just drives Michael _fucking crazy_.

Dean’s doctor had warned them that getting pregnant was nearly impossible during the first heat after being on suppressants and birth control as long as Dean had been. But that was okay with Dean. He may have said yes, but he was still nervous and scared as hell and maybe even secretly hoping it didn’t work.

It took.

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes when the pregnancy test came back positive, but there it was. He did it at Charlies urging when she came by for their morning consultation – web designing was awesome, allowing him to work from home or wherever his whim and laptop took him – and found him throwing up in the bathroom for the fifth day in the row.

He was both ecstatic and, well, still scared as hell but hey, everyone around him was happy for him.

Michael too.

Well, at first.

The further along Dean got, the more distant Michael seemed to become. It worried him. Was he losing his mate?

And then he didn’t have to worry anymore because he knew.

One morning, Dean woke up in his bed alone – not an unusual occurrence these days. Since he worked from home and made his own hours, he took a more leisurely approach to waking up to make it easier on himself during his pregnancy. But he woke up alone and the apartment smelled… _wrong_.

Very wrong.

He got up and padded through, knuckling at his eyes sleepily trying to figure it out. Was this another pregnancy thing? What smell had he become overly sensitive to _this_ time?

Not able to pinpoint anything just yet, he made his way to the coffee machine. Sure, his doc had said no caffeine but he needed his morning cup. He just… made sure to cut out the rest of his usual caffeine intake.

There, propped against the coffee machine and pinned in place by his usual mug, was a blank envelope. Bleary eyed, Dean picked it up ad opened it. Michaels neat handwriting filled the page, short as it was.

He read it, then read it again.

Dropping it from nerveless fingers, Dean – now considerably more awake due to the shock – tore through the apartment to find that… yes, most of Michaels personal effects were gone.

Michael had left him.

Dean slid to the floor in shock.

_Michael had left him._

His mate.

Had left him.

And he was pregnant with pups he’d never even wanted.

Michaels note had gone on to say how sorry he was, but that he’d met someone else, his _true mate_ and had realized that what was missing from his life _hadn’t_ been pups like he’d thought. In fact, he wanted nothing to do with them, leaving Dean to raise them solely by himself.

He promised to send Dean any money he might need for the pups, but otherwise Dean was on his own.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

 

* * *

 

It was halfway through the pregnancy before things felt _real_ to Dean.

The morning sickness had been relatively easy, thank God, and other than some early weight gain, Dean hadn’t really registered the pregnancy in a more visceral sense.

The morning he felt the pups moving for the first time was an epiphany. He rubbed at his stomach in disbelieving awe.

He had a life in there – multiple lives in fact. And they were totally dependent on him. _Him_.

For the first time, the thought didn’t scare him but filled him instead with anticipation. It wasn’t that he wasn’t still scared. Because he was. What if he _was_ like John Winchester? What if he was a horrible father? How would he pull off being a single dad? He was wholly unprepared for fatherhood and Sam, Sam was too far away.

Should he move? Web design was something he could do _any_ where. He only lived in Pontiac because that’s where Michaels’ job had been based out of. He could move closer to Sam. Or to Bobby. Somewhere where he had family.

But he liked it in Pontiac.

He liked the little coffee shop down on the corner that he and Bradbury went to all the time on supposed business lunches.

He liked the off the wall record shop hidden in an alley behind that snobby Italian restaurant Michael had liked so much.

There was the comic shop down on 10th, and the Roadhouse on the outskirts of town, and all the people that he’d met in those places. He had friends and roots set down here.

Did he really want to leave all that?

There’d been no contact from Michael outside of the necessary legalities to break their mating and to send him money, so Dean couldn’t even hope that there was a chance for a reconciliation. So that wasn’t the reason he wanted to stay.

Honestly, Dean hated change.

And his life was about to change in the biggest way possible.

But he was – shock of all shocks – actually looking forward to it.

He found himself browsing baby sites online and planning out themes. He talked poor Charlies ear off with baby stuff almost as much as the usual web stuff and never even noticed.

He started planning the nursery and wondering if he should move into a bigger place. Should he still try for a house? It would be better for pups to have a house with a yard and all that, right?

Dean stood in the doorway of the guest room he was currently contemplating when someone pounded on his door.

He turned to look at it with a frown. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Charlie had already come and gone for the day. Had Michael realized he’d forgotten something? Had Sam decided to spring one of his surprise visits on Dean? It _was_ overdue, Dean realized.

He’d never find out if he just stood there.

At the next round of knocking, Dean waddled over to the door and opened it.

On the other side stood a stranger with dark, messy hair and wild blue eyes, a tan trench coat draped over his frame. His whole being looked disheveled, with wrinkled dress shirt and backwards tie.

He was actually kinda hot.

And a total, perfect stranger.

“Dean Winchester?” the stranger asked in a gravelly voice.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” Dean answered slowly.

“I’ll take them.”

Dean blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

The stranger gestured at Dean’s protruding stomach. “The pups. I know Michael disavowed any connection to them, but they’re still Milton’s. I’ll take them.”

“What the _fuck!”_ Dean snapped, his hand raising protectively over his belly. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but you’re not taking my pups!”

It was the strangers turn to blink. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend, but I was under the impression that you wouldn’t want them, and I wanted to keep you from doing anything rash.”

“You still haven’t told me who you are, and why the hell should _you_ care if I keep them?” Dean paused and blanched. “Wait, are you… are you Michaels new mate?”

“No. I’m his half-brother, Castiel Milton.”

“Half-brother? How come we’ve never met before?” Dean asked suspiciously. “Hell, I’ve never even _heard_ of you…”

“Because,” Castiel sighed, deflating. “Michael and I were never close. He blamed me for father walking out on him and his mother. I was a… a mistake. An accident. Our dad had cheated and then I came along and…”

Castiel ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “If we’re going to talk, can I at least come in and sit?”

“Uh, sure, I guess,” Dean said, hackles no longer raised. “Want some coffee?”

“Please.”

Dean let Castiel inside and puttered about the kitchen as Castiel gingerly sat himself at the table. Soon, they were sitting facing each other, each with a mug of coffee in their hands – Deans liberally doctored with cream and sugar and completely ignoring the fact that he was breaking his one dose of caffeine for the day rule.

“Okay, so if you and Michael don’t talk, how’d you find out about…” Dean trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

“Dad.” Castiel sipped at his coffee and then placed it back down on the table, cupping it in both hands. “He was ranting about having finally gotten grandpups and he couldn’t even be a grandfather to them. I assumed the worst, but I apologize for that.”

“If Chuck wanted to know his grandpups, he should have just called me. Or am I persona non grata because _his_ son left _me_? Like this is my fault somehow?” It didn’t escape Dean’s notice that Michael was pissed at Castiel for something that wasn’t his fault and yet, had done pretty much the same thing as their father.

Castiel shrugged. “Who am I to know the workings of my father’s mind. I’m reasonably sure the man might be slightly unhinged.”

Dean snorted and tried to hide it behind another sip of coffee. It surprised a smile out of Cas and he found that smile was beautiful.

“So now what?” Dean asked after a long moment.

“I… what I said before stands. Those pups are Milton’s as much as they are Winchesters and if you want to keep them, I would like to be a part of their lives. I am their uncle, after all.” Castiel looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean squirmed under the look, blushing. “Yeah, okay. I can’t see a problem with that.”

Castiel’s face lit up. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

* * *

 

Time passed as Castiel and Dean got to know one another.

Castiel turned out to be many things that Michael was not. Rather than outgoing and charming, he was awkward and introverted. Having finally convinced himself to confront Dean, there had been no other way for it to go than as fumblingly awkward as it had.

Where Michael had easy expressions and stern eyes, Castiel’s eyes were the most expressive thing about him, and his smiles and laughs were hard won but absolutely genuine. Dean found himself lost in those eyes more than once and working to get those smiles in ways he’d never done with Michael.

Michael had always been clean pressed and presentable – no matter what he wore. Handsome to a T, he could have been the model on the cover of any magazine. Castiel was always rumpled, no matter the time of day or how high end his suit – and Dean found himself enjoying the look more than he’d ever enjoyed Michaels.

Dean might have, on more than one occasion, been afraid to touch his own mate, for fear of messing up his perfect clothes. He held no such fear about Cas, other than that he had no right to touch the man.

Even their jobs were different. Michael was the director of advertising for some big, multi-billion company where Cas owned his own little shop.

It was some strange twist of fate, Dean thought, that his favorite coffee shop was Cas’s. He had always felt at home there and he was starting to wonder if Cas had been the reason why.

And then there was their presentations. Michael was all Alpha – not just in presentation but right down to the stereotypical behavior. Cas was an Omega, with the strangest mixture of Alpha and Omega tendencies… more like Dean that Michael had ever been.

In fact, the more Dean learned about Castiel, the more he realized he liked the man.

But Omega’s didn’t fall in love with other Omegas, even if Dean was now proof that _sometimes_ they _did._

Now what?

 

* * *

 

Dean huffed as he shoved a box across the floor, wincing as a stab of pain ran up his spine. “Fuck,” he groaned, stopping to straighten up and put a hand behind his back to press against the knot.

“Dean? Are you all right?” Cas’s voice floated out from the kitchen. It drifted closer. “Dean, you shouldn’t be doing that. Let me.”

“Dude, I’m fine, Cas, I promise,” Dean protested before wincing again.

Cas’s hands took hold of Dean and guided him back to his couch. “Dean, you’re so close to giving birth. I really think you should be taking it easy.”

“Cas, man, I gotta get the nursery finished. _Before_ the pups get here.”

“Dean, you won’t do them much good if you wind yourself up in a hospital. Let me help.”

Relaxing into the couch, Dean let his eyes fall close with a sigh. Cas sat down beside him and Dean found himself drifting to fall against him. “Okay,” he mumbled. “You can help, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

Somehow, letting Cas help turned into Cas convincing Dean to move in with him, presenting a 3-bedroom house with a 2-car garage and a fenced in yard as incentive.

Little did he know that the only incentive Dean really needed was him.

But Dean sure as hell wasn’t gonna say something that embarrassing. He stayed quiet, letting Cas try to sell him on something he was already pretty much sold on.

“I’d be able to help much better if you’re closer at hand, and I know you’ve been thinking about a house. I already have one…” Cas shrugged, but looked at Dean hopefully.

Dean laughed and accedes. After all, what did it hurt? He liked Cas and they’re family, aren’t they?

Even if a little part of him wishes they were more than that.

 

* * *

 

Dean leaned back in his chair – Cas had gone out to find something particular for him to help his back in the late stages of pregnancy – and stared at Charlie over the monitor.

“I don’t know what to do, Charles… I… it’s only been a few months but…”

“When it’s love, it’s love. It doesn’t care about time tables. Does he know?” Charlie asked.

Dean groaned. “No. How could I tell him? It’s all a little… weird, isn’t it? I mean, we’re both Omega’s and he’s like, my ex-brother-in-law and he’s the pups uncle and…”

Charlie interrupted him. “And you’re living with him and happier than I’ve seen you in a _long_ time, Dean.”

“I don’t wanna mess that up,” Dean scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Well, maybe now you can find out,” Charlie said.

Her words made Dean drop his hands and stare at the monitor in confusion. He was supposed to be working but matters of the heart had taken precedence. What did she mean by that?

And then the smell hit him.

_Cas._

Cas was right behind him.

Shit. How much had he heard?

“Gotta go, Charles,” Dean squeaked before disconnecting. There was no way he wanted an audience for this. With wide eyes, he turned to face Cas.

“Uh… how much of that did you hear?” Dean asked.

“All of it, I think,” Cas said softly. His eyes looked… looked hopeful? Wait, what? No, that had to be his imagination.

“Cas?” Dean ventured tentatively. “Cas, I’m so sorry – I – I didn’t mean to make things awkward.” Dean could feel tears pooling in his eyes. Dammit, he was overreacting again. What the hell!

He grimaced as he tried to stand up.

“Sit, Dean, _please,_ just sit.” Cas reached out to urge him back. “What do you think is going on here?”

Dean couldn’t hold back the bitter laugh. “Uh, I just burdened you with my unwanted feelings? And now I’m about to turn into a hormonal Omega, cause that’s exactly how classy I am.” Dean swiped at his eyes, hoping to stave off the waterworks.

“Unwanted?” Castiel breathed. “Dean, never unwanted. Your feelings _are_ reciprocated. I don’t know how I fell for you so fast and…” Cas looked away briefly before glancing back at Dean shyly. “I thought I’d given myself away at every turn – each word I spoke or action I took. Asking you to move in here with me was for purely selfish reasons of which I took advantage of your current state to convince you. I was – I was certain you would hate me when you inevitably discovered that. To find that my own feelings are not unrequited… is… is more than I could have dreamed.”

Elation swooped through Dean as he stared back. “Really? You really feel the same as me?”

“I do. I love you, Dean. I had no hopes that you felt the same and to hear that you do - you don’t know how happy you’ve made me.”

Dean tentatively reached for Cas but then pulled back and placed his hand on his stomach. He looked down and back up. “You mean it? It’s not because of the pups, is it?”

“The pups are a bonus. I’ll love them as if they were my own. They almost are anyway. The pups brought you to me – or, well, me to you – and they gave me the opportunity to know you as I would never have known you. I love you, Dean. You _and_ the pups.”

Cas knelt beside the chair and placed a hand on Dean’s knee, looking up at him earnestly. “I love you – _all_ of you.”

Dean stared down into Cas’s eyes in wonder, taking in the overall scent of the room – all thunderstorms and coffee with just a hint of honey. “Cas, get off your damn knees and kiss me, dammit.”

“Gladly,” Cas breathed out, surging upwards and capturing Dean’s lips with his.

Dean melted into the kiss happily and broke away only when a sharp pain kicked through him, causing him to groan.

Cas pulled back immediately, worry clouding his face and scent. “Are you all right?”

“Uh, yeah, I – “ another sharp kick caused Dean to pause and frown, though this time he was at least able to hold back the groan. “Oh… oooooh…. I think it’s time,” Dean whispered nervously, his eyes going wide.

“It’s okay. You’ll be okay and so will the pups. I’ll be right with you every step of the way,” Cas assured, hurriedly standing up.

“Guess it’s a good thing you got the nursery finished yesterday,” Dean huffed a breathless laugh as he tried to stand up again.

“Yes, I’d call that good timing indeed. Dean, _where_ are your _shoes?”_ Cas said plaintively, searching the room.

“By the front door, like always.” Dean grunted as he finally got to his feet. It was actually somewhat calming to see the normally composed Omega darting around the room frantically. At least, it gave him something else to focus on. That wouldn’t work for long, but it should work long enough to get to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

A mere few hours later, Dean and Cas held their pups in their arms, one boy and two girls, as they cuddled close together.

Sam, of course, was already on his way from California while Charlie was just now barging through the doors with gifts in hand.

Dean stared at her with wide eyes. “Dude, you know they’re too small for that crap, right?”

She shrugged. “They’ll grow into it.”

Bounding over, she set down the three teddy bears – every one of them bigger then the pups – and turned back to face Cas and Dean, phone held out. “All right, everyone say _cheese.”_

Dean and Cas leaned into each other so they could rest their heads together, all three pups snuggled contentedly in their arms. Charlie snapped a few pictures and lowered the phone, looking at them all with heart eyes.

“So, from the looks of everything here, are congrats in order for _more_ than the pups?” she asked shrewdly.

Dean and Cas both looked at each other with happy smiles. If Dean’s hands hadn’t been so full, he’d have reached out to take Cas’s free hand in his. They bumped heads together gently in lieu of hand holding and looked back over at Charlie.

“Yeah, I think so,” Dean said. His tired elation flooded through the room, followed by Cas’s.

Charlie pretended to gag, an affect much ruined by the “ _Awwwwwww…”_ that she let slip out before she tried to cover it up.

Dean still couldn’t believe it. His stunned gaze kept slipping from between the pups to Cas and back – again and again and again.

Only nine months ago his world had changed.

Only seven and a half months ago, he’d believed his world had collapsed.

Five months ago he’d met Cas.

He could never have imagined where he’d be at this moment. How happy be in this instant.

Far from being alone with kids he’d resent, overwhelmed and scared, he had instead found someone absolutely perfect for him. And the pups! He couldn’t stop staring at them in disbelieving awe, love for his three little ones already flooding through him.

Dean felt happier and more stable than he’d ever been with Michael, and he knew that Cas was the difference.

How he’d gotten so lucky, Dean didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to argue it.

He knew there would be hard times a coming. He had pups now, it was inevitable. But for the first time since he got pregnant, Dean felt like he could face whatever hard times were thrown at them, just so long as Cas was by his side and he was by Cas’s.

Dean couldn’t _wait_ to make it official.

From the utter adoration on Cas’s face and in his scent, neither could he.

He leaned over and cooed at his pup, feeling absolutely giddy.

It was time for the next chapter in his life to begin.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 **Bonus Scene** – _damn thing didn’t FIT anywhere without breaking the flow of what I had going. Okay – timeline wise, this would go right around when Dean meets Cas. He had no idea that Cas actually owns his favorite coffee shop until later of course. Cas is the one who drops the tray. He’d recognized Dean from pictures his father had._

 

* * *

 

 

“Being preggers sucks, Charlie. Don’t ever do it,” Dean complained over his slice of pie. They were down at his favorite coffee shop, though he could only look forlornly at the coffee all around him, having already had his allowed ‘dose’ of the day. Still, there was something about the place that soothed him. He could never quite put his finger on it, and he’d found himself down here more often than usual as of late, seeking that comfort.

So instead of coffee, he had a hot chocolate, a brownie and two slices of pie.

And an apple.

He was trying to be healthy.

“Uh huh,” Charlie said non-committedly.

“Seriously. I’m as big as a fucking house with pups I never even wanted. I’m hungry all the damn time and, oh yeah, I’m horny as hell and I don’t have anyone to help me with that!”

Dean’s words rose and rose and rose unnoticed until the place went dead silent around him. Dean glared around the coffee shop. “Yeah, you heard me. I’m horny. _Hooooorny!”_

One of the patrons gasped, while another sent him a scathing look before clasping their hands over a child’s ears. In the meantime, something crashed in the kitchen. Probably a tray. Dean hoped nothing good had been wasted.

Otherwise, it was suddenly so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop.

Dean snorted, turning away. Couldn’t everyone just mind their own fucking business? Hadn’t they all seen a pregnant person before? Suddenly feeling down, he sniffled. “I’m horny and I’m all alone, Charlie. That’s the worst fucking part about it.”

“Dean,” she looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry about Michael. I wish things hadn’t turned out this way.”

“Yeah, me too,” Dean hiccupped and reached for his hot chocolate. It was the richest, creamiest hot chocolate he’d ever had and he wondered what the barista had put into it.

And whether or not he could arrange for a lifetime supply.

When he and Charlie eventually leave, neither notice the dark haired man standing in the open door of the kitchen, staring after them wistfully.

 

 

 

 


End file.
